This invention relates to a fire protection garment and, in particular to, a robe like garment soaked in a viscous aqueous solution with a thickening agent to protect a person who is subject to heat and flames.
Numerous fire fighting products and devices are available. Of these, many of the fire fighting mechanical products and devices (as opposed to liquids and gases) make use of asbestos cloth. It is known, today, that asbestos is an extremely carcinogenic material and its use has fallen into disfavor throughout the world. Furthermore, in a fire or burn emergency, multiple person rescues are often limited by the exhaustion of the rescuer and the size of the rescuing device. Exemplary of another form of prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,559, issued to Everingham et al, which discloses a fire fighting appliance. This fire fighting appliance includes a blanket-like carrier soaked in a viscous aqueous solution of a thickening agent. The fire fighting appliance disclosed, while a great improvement over other devices, has proved difficult under certain circumstances to wrap around a person, potentially leaving portions of the user's body exposed to the heat and flames, and difficult under certain circumstances to use with two people.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved fire protection device which is easier to use and enables one or more people to be protected against intense heat and flames while escaping from or effecting a rescuing of another person during a fire emergency.